krishnamurtifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
René Fouéré - Le problème de l'immortalité
RENÉ FOUÉRÉ Le problème de l'immortalité L'épicier au paradis Vivre audacieusement Un parachèvement de l'expérience La vie intemporelle Une réponse passionnante à une question sans cesse posée. L’immortalité n’est, pour la plupart des hommes, qu’un espoir, un remède à la terreur qu’ils éprouvent à la pensée de leur anéantissement total. Ni Krishnamurti ni moi-même ne pouvons avoir l’intention de vous apporter, au sujet de cette immortalité, des assurances solennelles, autoritaires et fallacieuses, de prétendues certitudes qui n’ont aucune évidence propre et qui, même assénées avec la dernière vigueur, se réduiraient encore à des articles de foi passionnants, à des affirmations invérifiables qui exaltent mais ne peuvent éclairer. Ce qu’avec Krishnamurti, je viens vous proposer, c’est non pas une réponse — qui se voudrait décisive — au problème de l’immortalité, tel qu’on le pose communément et inconsidérément, mais une manière neuve et insolite d’envisager ce problème, un examen de sa signification psychologique, qui nous permettra peut-être d’apprendre quelque chose sur nous-même. Je ne vous dirai pas, au nom et sous la garantie de Krishnamurti ou de qui que ce soit, que l’immortalité telle que vous l’entendez, l’imaginez ou la rêvez, existe ou n’existe pas, mais quel sens, au regard de notre expérience coutumière du temps — de ce temps où s’inscrivent notre naissance et notre mort, nos attentes et nos regrets — on pourrait tenter de donner au terme « immortalité », ce terme désignant alors un état effectivement vécu, considéré en lui-même et pour lui-même, et non une affirmation intellectuelle destinée à recouvrir, à tranquilliser une angoisse profonde... Les chrétiens non instruits de vues théologiques ou mystiques plus profondes confondent volontiers éternité et survie. Pour eux, l’éternité est surtout, pour user du langage des scholastiques, une « éviternité », c’est-à-dire une vie banale indéfiniment prolongée, après une sorte de transposition céleste ou infernale, automatiquement consécutive à la mort physiologique. Ils sont attachés à l’aspect durée de cette « éternité ». Ils veulent faire de cette éternité une continuité d’eux-mêmes, de la conception qu’ils se font d’eux-mêmes. Pour Krishnamurti, au contraire, la continuité est une garantie de déclin : « Qu’arrive-t-il à quelque chose qui continue ? Il tombe en ruines et devient une routine. La continuité est une garantie de dégradation. » Il est remarquable que l’éternité n’apparaisse pas seulement comme une continuité, au jugement commun, mais encore comme une éternelle jeunesse. Mais, précisément, ce qui caractérise psychologiquement la jeunesse, proprement dite (comme, du reste, cette autre forme de jeunesse qu’est l’amour), c’est son merveilleux pouvoir de renouvellement. Ainsi donc, la conception que Krishnamurti nous propose de l’immortalité, tout en contredisant, pour une part, les vues ordinaires, présente néanmoins avec elles, d’autre part, une certaine similitude. A vrai dire, c’est la conception commune qui est contradictoire, parce que là où existe une soif impérieuse de continuité, il ne peut y avoir renouvellement et fraîcheur. Notre vie ne peut être, à la fois, une répétition d’elle-même et un perpétuel renouveau. Vouloir persévérer dans l’identité, et vouloir se recréer, sont deux exigences simultanément incompatibles. En voulant la continuité — non pas une continuité naturelle dont nous n’aurions ni le soupçon ni, a fortiori, la hantise, mais la continuité d’une idée, d’un effort — nous appelons sur nous l’accablement du temps, nous nous jetons dans les griffes de la fatigue, de la discorde et de l’ennui. Alors les jours de notre vie s’attendent et s’appellent l’un l’autre, se soudent en une grise continuité, deviennent les moments incolores d’une intention monotone. Ils nous apparaissent comme les barreaux toujours semblables d’une échelle sans fin. Et nous avons le sentiment désolant de gravir, barreau après barreau, cette fastidieuse et interminable échelle ; d’être le forçat d’une entreprise irritante et absurde, que nous ne pouvons ni abandonner ni aimer. Des barreaux, encore des barreaux, toujours des barreaux ! C’est une hallucinante et morne succession ; une répétition écœurante des mêmes gestes, des mêmes efforts, des mêmes espoirs et des mêmes déceptions. Chaque matin, à mesure que nous reprenons conscience de nous-mêmes, nous voyons resurgir l’insistant cortège des projets qu’hier n’a pas achevés, des problèmes qu’il n’a pas résolus. Il nous semble que nous tournons en rond ; que l’échelle que nous gravissons se ploie, s’enroule sur elle-même, devient cage d’écureuil ; la cage du processus du moi, des montées illusoires, des ascensions stériles. Alors nous prend un désir éperdu de fraîcheur, de renouveau, de plénitude, sans mourir à nos ambitions, à nos projets, sans renoncer à faire sans cesse l’orgueilleux total de nos acquisitions ? Or, nous ne pouvons consentir à cette mort. Nous n’en avons pas l’audace. Nous voulons prolonger, poursuivre, ajouter aux résultats d’hier les résultats d’aujourd’hui. Nous sommes attachés à nos œuvres. Nous ne voulons pas renoncer aux fruits des efforts ignorants du passé, admettre que nos poursuites anciennes ne furent que des égarements coûteux. Nous ne voulons pas nous dédire, nous renier. Nous avons peur de perdre notre définition. L'épicier au paradis Or, si nous ne voulons pas mourir d’abord, comment pourrions-nous renaître ? Comment chaque moment pourrait-il nous apparaître frais et neuf si nous le condamnons à servir les intentions du passé, si nous l’enchaînons délibérément à des moments révolus ? En conséquence, une éternité de fraîcheur et de jeunesse ne saurait être une éternité de continuité. D’autre part, si l’éternité est le dépassement du temps, elle ne peut se concilier avec cette continuité voulue et préméditée qui est nécessairement prise dans le temps, enlisée dans sa notion. Elle ne saurait non plus apparaître comme un prolongement indéfini. Ce qui se prolonge, indéfiniment ou non, c’est une durée. L’éternité ne se prolonge pas. Elle est. Dans l’idée même de prolongement est incluse celle de commencement. Or, l’éternité n’a pas commencé. On pourrait dire que, vue des rivages du temps, c’est une perpétuité qui n’a pas le souci d’elle-même. Au surplus, une éternité qui se prolonge ne peut être une éternité vivante. Ce qui attend sans cesse de vivre n’y parvient jamais, et l’attente de l’avenir est le meurtre du présent. Il est aisé de se rendre compte que l’éternité, telle que la « conçoit » Krishnamurti, n’est, comme il le dit lui-même, ni continuité, ni annihilation, au sens que nous prêtons communément à ces termes. Elle n’est, en effet, ni perpétuation du moi-continuité, ni anéantissement véritable de l’être. On pourrait la définir comme la perte — chez un sujet qui néanmoins demeure — de tout souci de continuité. Mais cette définition, toute négative, n’en saurait traduire l’intensité vivante. Une éternité de cette sorte correspond à une « néantisation » du sujet à son propre regard, qui détruit toute notion d’attributs personnels à prolonger. Mais cette « néantisation » apparente est, en même temps un accomplissement réel de ce même sujet, une plénitude psychologique. Elle enveloppe une continuité de profondeur qui, se maintenant d’elle-même, disparaît comme objet de préoccupation consciente, mais n’en subsiste pas moins comme fait spontanément vécu. Krishnamurti nous dit que, si nous sommes contraints de mourir, quand sonne l’heure de la désintégration physiologique, c’est parce que nous n’avons pas su mourir à chaque instant de notre vie ; parce que, toute notre vie durant, nous sommes restés empêtrés dans le conflit entre la mort et la vie, sans parvenir à le dépasser en perdant le sens et la soif de notre continuité personnelle... On comprend dès lors que Krishnamurti ait pu répondre à un auditeur qui lui demandait comment on pourrait parler de la mort à un enfant venant de perdre son petit camarade : « Je lui ferais remarquer que, tout naturellement, les fleurs se flétrissent et meurent. » Et l’on comprend aussi qu’un prélat argentin, déconcerté par la profondeur des vues de Krishnamurti, ait pu dire que l’immortalité, telle que la concevait le sage Indien, « ne l’intéressait pas plus que celle de ses ongles ou de ses cheveux ». Le prêtre catholique restait pris dans le sens de la continuité personnelle, pensée et préméditée. La plupart des hommes, et même ceux qui passent pour intelligents et réfléchis, se représentent l’au-delà comme une continuation, un prolongement de leur existence actuelle ; comme une condition où ils transporteraient, inaltérés en essence, leurs espoirs et leurs peurs, leurs haines et leurs amours. Où ils recevraient, comme à l’école, des récompenses et des châtiments. L’épicier se voit encore plus ou moins épicier au paradis, où il espère que l’on confondra devant lui, devant Dieu et ses saints anges, son ex-concierge qu’il accuse d’avoir autrefois médit sur son compte... Un au-delà de cette espèce n’est plus un au-delà, et la mort n’est plus la mort. Elle n’apporte rien de nouveau, d’inconnu, d’immense. Elle cesse d’être la profondeur de la vie. On ne fait que transférer outre-tombe les préoccupations limitées, les préoccupations communes, les données coutumières de l’existence. D’aucuns vont même jusqu’à s’inquiéter de savoir si le défunt, dont toute l’organisation nerveuse est dénuée, désorganisée ou dissoute, n’aura pas froid dans son sépulcre ; s’il ne trouvera pas trop mesuré ou inconfortable l’espace qui lui est offert... Vivre audacieusement Ceux mêmes qui font observer que nul décédé n’est revenu dire ce qui lui est advenu au sortir de la vie, ne vont pas jusqu’à se demander si ce qui se passe après la mort — en admettant qu’il se passe quelque chose — peut être effectivement dit ; si un langage conçu pour décrire les impressions et les événements de la vie peut convenir à la description des états qui peuvent suivre la mort. Quel manque d’imagination ! En admettant que l’au-delà existe (et il est sans intérêt, pour la vie d’affirmer son improuvable existence), peut-on penser qu’il puisse si peu différer du monde de notre expérience quotidienne ou, du moins, de l’aspect que nous présente ce monde sous l’angle où nous avons coutume de l’envisager ? Peut-on penser qu’il se réduise à n’être qu’un nouveau lieu de résidence, un nouveau théâtre offert à des activités qui resteraient communes dans leur principe, sinon même dans leur forme ? Ou bien qu’il doive être consacré à nous dédommager d’outrages et d’ennuis qui, si gros qu’ils puissent nous apparaître, se révèlent ridicules au regard d’une vision infinie ? En y réfléchissant un peu, on voit combien tout cela est puéril, combien cet au-delà est celui qu’enfantent, avec leurs imaginations débiles, des êtres qui n’ont ni l’intelligence ni le courage de s’arracher à des limitations dont ils n’ont même pas le sens ; et qui construisent le futur avec la substance de leurs plus naïfs désirs. Que l’au-delà existe ou non — et, je le répète, il n’est pas besoin de le savoir pour vivre vraiment, audacieusement — la plupart de ceux qui affirment son existence le ravalent, dans la notion qu’ils s’en font, à n’être, tout comme leur Dieu, qu’une compensation et une consolation ingénues à leurs désagréments journaliers. De ce qui devrait leur apparaître comme une immensité inconnue, bouleversante, indescriptible, comme une présence mystérieuse devant laquelle pâliraient toutes leurs notions familières ou, au contraire, aux heures de doute, comme un néant inimaginable, insupportable à leur pensée, ils ne font qu’un accessoire du connu, un hochet réconfortant. En comparaison, on pourrait dire de cette immortalité que Krishnamurti s’efforce, non pas de nous décrire vraiment, mais de nous faire entrevoir, qu’elle apparaît comme une saisie du sens et du secret de la mort dans les profondeurs mêmes de la vie ; comme la perception, au terme d’une plongée dans les entrailles du présent, de ce qui constitue l’essence ultime, tout à la fois, du passé, du présent et de l’avenir. Celui qui l’atteint possède, d’emblée, sans qu’il s’arrête pour autant de respirer et de vivre, ce que l’humanité commune ne pense pouvoir connaître qu’à l’heure et au prix du trépas. Les murailles du temps et de l’espace s’abattent devant son regard. Il découvre demain dans les abîmes d’aujourd’hui. Il se tient au point vertigineusement tranquille où les visages inconnus de l’existence et de la mort se recroisent et se recouvrent, s’éclairent mutuellement en s’identifiant. Au point où, selon l’insolite parole de Krishnamurti, la mort devient « aussi ravissante que le réel ». Sans que son cœur ait cessé de battre, sans que ses yeux terrestres se soient éteints, il pénètre dans cette infrastructure du monde qui n’est, au regard du commun, qu’une ténébreuse énigme vers laquelle convergent des avenues d’épouvante. Il se trouve soudainement au confluent de toutes choses, il entre dans une dimension nouvelle qui contient, à elle seule, l’essence de toutes les autres, en même temps qu’elle en dépasse les contradictions et les interdits. Un parachèvement de l'expérience Qu’on ne s’y trompe pas néanmoins : une telle expérience n’est pas une évasion ! On pourrait dire, paradoxalement, que l’au-delà du présent et du monde qu’elle nous découvre reste à l’intérieur du présent et du monde. On ne l’atteint pas en se détournant de la considération des choses communes, au profit de contemplations imaginaires, mais, au contraire, en intensifiant cette considération ; en parvenant à un paroxysme d’attention à la vie ; en projetant sur les êtres et les objets une lumière si vive qu’elle nous révèle en eux des profondeurs, une dimension d’éternité que notre coutumière distraction n’avait pas soupçonnées. Une pareille immortalité n’est donc pas une fuite du monde mais, bien plutôt, une complémentation, un parachèvement de notre expérience du monde. Si, en un sens, elle dépasse l’objet, supposé réduit à ses apparences communes, ce n’est pas en le fuyant, en l’évitant, mais, pour ainsi dire, en le traversant. Elle nous conduit aux racines éternelles de l’immédiat. Elle nous découvre que cet au-delà, dont nous pensions que la mort physiologique était l’entrée unique et redoutable, est déjà ici et maintenant, dans sa réalité profonde ; que l’expérience de la mort est déjà présente en essence, et accessible, dans l’expérience même de la vie ; que c’est l’infirmité de notre vision qui nous fait attendre du futur et du trépas ce qui s'offre à nous dès aujourd’hui, ce que nous distinguerions au creux de nos paumes si nous savions y regarder, si nous avions le courage de renverser ces ridicules décors de carton, naïvement érigés par nous pour notre protection, qui aveuglent notre regard et nous masquent l’immensité mystérieuse du présent. On me permettra, pour préciser davantage ces indications, de citer maintenant, à quelques modifications près, ce que j’ai écrit aux pages 74 et 75 de mon ouvrage « Disciplines, Ritualisme et Spiritualité » : « Communément, on conçoit la vie comme un pur fonctionnement, toujours identique à lui-même, qui se poursuivrait en ligne droite, indéfiniment. Tout au moins, on agit comme si l’on concevait la vie de cette façon. Et la mort apparaît comme un point d’arrêt sur cette droite infinie, comme un butoir implacable sur lequel la vie viendrait s’écraser, se disperser, s’anéantir. « Ainsi, on imagine, d'une part, une continuité parfaite et, de l’autre, une coupure absolue, une coupure totale. Le monde de la vie et celui de la mort s’excluent mutuellement et ne se rencontrent qu’à l’instant du trépas. « De la mort ainsi conçue, on n’a rien à faire pour la vie. Elle demeure une interruption mystérieuse, un terme fatal sur lequel nous sommes sans prise, une éventualité sinistre dont nous rejetons indéfiniment l’examen, que nous expulsons délibérément de notre esprit pour nous consolider à tout prix dans le sentiment de notre existence actuelle. Une telle mort ne peut être, dès lors, qu'un problème irritant et insoluble, une ténébreuse et insolite concrétion dans la blancheur de la vie, un corps étranger, et inassimilable, dans la chair de notre expérience quotidienne ; un point obscur, obsédant, irréductible. « Si l’on veut rendre à la mort une signification positive, il faut la relier organiquement à la vie, il faut saisir comment mort et vie se suscitent mutuellement, s’entrelacent dialectiquement, s’enchevêtrent inextricablement. Il faut faire de la mort, non ce couperet menaçant, placé à une distance inconnue, non cette noirceur impénétrable qui devrait s’abattre sur nous soudainement et en bloc pour nous détruire, mais une présence constante et constamment acceptée. La vie intemporelle Ainsi la mort, en essence, n’est pas l’opposé de la vie mais sa condition même, l’instrument de sa richesse, le principe de tout devenir, de toute conscience, la source des fraîcheurs précieuses et des renouvellements infinis. Aucune vie qui ne soit pénétrée, tissée de mort. L’une et l’autre sont comme les pôles, les fonctions constitutives de l’ultime réalité, qui n'est ni mort ni vie (aux sens mutuellement exclusifs de ces termes), mais incessante oscillation de la mort à la vie, et de la vie à la mort ; du non-être à l’être et de l’être au non-être. Intégrer la mort dans la vie, c’est prendre pleine conscience du caractère transitoire de toute possession ; c’est retirer à notre expérience de la présence du monde et de nous-même tout caractère possessif, sans que, néanmoins, cette renonciation à nous emparer des choses s’accompagne d’une désaffection à leur égard, sans que nous cessions de leur accorder la même attention aiguë que nous leur prêtions quand nous avions le sentiment de les posséder. En d’autres termes, le dépassement de l’antithèse entre la vie et la mort, telles que nous les concevons communément, consiste en une conscience non possessive des êtres et des choses ; en un rapport avec ces êtres et ces choses qui est exclusif de tout sentiment d’appropriation personnelle. On est concentré sur l’être ou l’objet présent comme s’il devait occuper à lui seul et toujours tout l’horizon de l’esprit ; et cependant on ne s’efforce pas plus de le retenir que si on le considérait comme déjà perdu. La synthèse de la vie et de la mort, dans l’instant présent, est à ce prix. Si l’on s’écarte de cet équilibre vers la mort, l’idée de dépossession l’emporte, et l’on parvient à l’indifférence. En réalisant à l’excès la fragilité des choses, on s’en désintéresse et on s’en détourne. Si l’on s’écarte du même équilibre en direction de la vie, on tombe dans le mirage du fonctionnement indéfini et dans l’esclavage du sens possessif. » On observera, enfin combien simplement et directement Krishnamurti nous ramène, du problème classiquement insoluble de la mort, aux problèmes significatifs de la vie. Il lui suffit de nous faire remarquer que nous avons peur de la mort parce que nous n’avons jamais vraiment vécu. Par cette remarque, notre peur de la mort se trouve soudainement reliée à toute notre vie psychologique. Elle s’intégre dans le problème général de vivre. Il ne s’agit plus de savoir ce qui se trouve au-delà de la mort, mais pourquoi nous ne vivons pas vraiment dans le présent, et comment nous pourrions enfin vivre. De cette immortalité qu’il nous propose et dont j’ai tenté de cerner la notion, disant bien moins ce qu’elle est — et qui est indicible — que ce qu’elle n’est pas, Krishnamurti devait affirmer plus tard, en des termes d’une émouvante poésie, qu’elle consiste à « entrer vivant dans la maison de la mort » (« to enter the house of death while living », Talks in, 1955). Cette « maison de la mort », où l’on entre vivant, n’est pas la maison des morts, mais celle des vivants, celle de l’intemporalité vécue. On n’en franchit pas la porte en succombant à une pression extérieure, naturelle et irrésistible, mais délibérément, et au terme d’une transformation intérieure difficile. Nous pouvons nous y établir dès à présent, en parvenant à l’expérience de la vie intemporelle, et en faire notre quotidienne demeure. En y pénétrant, nous entrerons du même coup dans ce « royaume de bonheur » où, au sortir de sa crise libératrice, Krishnamurti appelait ses auditeurs à pénétrer. © Le Courrier du Livre. Le Royaume du Bonheur (« The Kingdom of Happiness »). 1926 ou 1928. Pour lui, en effet, le bonheur n’est qu’un autre nom de la vie intemporelle. Parce que, par Marc de Smedt | Parcours, par Yvon Achard | La rupture, par Rom Landau | Bilan, par Daniel Oldier | Les réunions de Saanen, par Henri Villard | Les textes, par Yvon Achard | Lexique, par Yvon Achard | Amour et sexe, par Robert Linssen | Les deux liberté, par Roger Maria | Le « Moi », par Van Geirt | La notion du temps chez Krishnamurti, par Hervé Volkman | Krishnamurti et le Zen, par Robert Linssen | Le problème de l'immortalité, par René Fouéré | Analyse graphologique, par Jacques de Backere Fouéré